love in London?
by dani'xx
Summary: AU. Bella and her sister Lottie have been sent to a boarding school in London, what happens when Bella meets the Cullens and is sharing a room with some of them? rated M for language and future lemons. enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey people's so this is the first chapter of my first fanfic I really hope you like it. And could you please review :D I would be most grateful! But don't be too mean iv never wrote anything before haha but constructive criticism is all good :D. so here it is. **

**~Dani~**

**Chapter 1: LONDON? **

**BPOV**

**I was sat on my bed in Forks just staring out of my window, outside it was raining and the sky was grey, I laughed at myself mentally for thinking it would be anything else. Yes here in Forks it was almost always raining or at lease drizzling. But I have lived here all my life and sort of got used to the cold and the rain, it was a beautiful little town Forks and I enjoyed it here, yes Forks was definitely where my heart was. I lived in a fairly big house, with my mum Renee and my dad Charlie, we had quite a lot of money; which we inherited from my mother's grandfather, but we didn't flaunt it around. I had one sister Lottie, and she was definitely my best friend. Lottie has always been the one to stand by me and respect my opinions much unlike my parents. She is 17 like me and obviously beautiful, she had blonde short hair, bright blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and a slim figure. She was very tall and confident and very very talkative. She has such a likeable personality she truly was amazing. Unlike me where as I was almost her complete opposite. I have long dark brown hair, milk chocolate eyes. I'm slim but more curvaceous, I am quit shy but can stick up for myself, I also fall over A LOT so you could call me clumsy. I have very clear pale skin, bee stung lips and a nice smile according to Lottie anyway. **

**I didn't really know how long I'd been sat there staring but when Lottie came in shouting I almost had a heart attack.**

"**BEEELLLAAAAA!" She sang at me and I jumped and fell of the bed.**

"**Don't you knock?" I said slightly out of breath and shaking.**

"**C'mon Bells remember who you talking to" she said rolling her eyes and giggling slightly.**

"**Oh yeah" I laughed, "What did you want anyway?" I said while getting myself up off the floor**

**. **

"**Mum and dad want to talk to us, and it looks kind of serious" she said looking as confused as I felt. **

**Oh was all I said and we went downstairs in to the living room, Lottie was right they did look serious, I was not looking forward to this. We sat there in silence for a while until Lottie spoke up, she was braver then me.**

"**So… You wanted to talk to us?" they just looked at us for a moment until mum spoke**

"**Yes… umm well…" she spoke nervously while looking at our dad for help, he saw her struggle and carried on.**

"**Right girls, in not going to beat around the bush here…" he paused and Lottie and me looked at each other worryingly, he continued,**

" **You are going to a boarding school in London"**

**We all sat there in complete silence, Lottie and I with wide eyes and our mouths slightly open, my mum look scared and my dad sat back slightly as if we were going to explode, and that's when it dawned on me, they have already made the decision there was defiantly no question in his statement. We both knew that there was no point in arguing with our dad he was very loving but when he made a decision we knew it was final. **

"**W-when d-do we l-leave?" I asked my voice broke on the last word. **

"**Next week on Friday" my mum said quietly through tears her voice slightly shaking.**

"**Ok" Lottie and I said quietly, we were just about to leave when our dad spoke.**

" **Look I know you both must be upset…" he paused and we nodded silently "but it is for the best, you both have great potential and we think that Forks high just isn't enough for you anymore" he said proudly " the school is called The London Academy, and it is very prestigious, and I'm completely sure that you two will have no problems making new friends, and doing well in your classes." He stated. **

**We both just nodded and went up to my room we sat on my bed in silence still both in shock and in our own thoughts, until I spoke up.**

"**I can't believe there doing this to us!" I almost shouted.**

"**I know, this is going to be AWESOME!" She stated almost bouncing.**

"**What?!? You think this is a good thing?!" I exclaimed shocked. **

" **Yes of course I do, we can finally get out of this dreary town! I've always wanted to go to a boarding school! And the shops in London think of the shopping Bella it's going to be amazing! Oh and the cute British boy's! She squealed. She did have a point, but being away from all our friends and family I have to admit scared me, at least I would have Lottie. **

**We sat up most of that night talking about the new school, I had found some information on the Internet and it did look pretty nice. Lottie and me were extremely happy that they have huge dance studios and lots of space for music. We loved dancing around and singing in our rooms of course we both took it seriously as well.**

"**At least we will have proper space for dancing now, unlike the crappy P.E hall at Forks," I said giggling slightly.**

"**Haha yeah and we can use it when ever we like! It's going to be so much better" she said happily **

**I just looked down and nodded, I still wasn't sure about this.**

"**Look Bells I know your having a hard time accepting this, but seriously this is going to be great, please at least try and be happy about this, I know your going to love it!" she said with a pout and big puppy eyes.**

"**Ok, ok, as long as you stop looking at me like that! I said laughing **

**We finally fell asleep around 3 with my head on her stomach. **

**LPOV**

**I awoke early the next morning around 7 and felt tired and groggy, I looked over at Bella and she was still asleep, she had moved off my belly and curled up against the wall, she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping I didn't want to wake her so I got up quietly and went to my own room and lay down on my own bed. I was so excited to be going to school in London, I saw it as a fresh start nobody will know us and we could be anyone we wanted, I smiled to myself at the thought of Bella being a complete bad ass! I was trying to convince Bella that this is a good thing rather than a bad thing, I think now she was a bit happier about it but she was still sceptical. But I knew that I would do anything in my power to make the move easier for her. I knew I definitely wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep now as I was almost bouncing on my bed in excitement, so I decided to go and have a shower. I walked into my en-suit and turned on the water and took of my clothes, I stepped in the shower and the water was refreshing. I stood there for a moment or too with my eyes closed willing myself to calm down, it worked eventually and I started to wash my hair, I was relaxed now, it was something about the warm water and the smell of my shampoo that really chilled me out. When I was finished I turned the water off and wrapped myself up in a towel I then brushed my teeth and went into my room and saw Bella sat on my bad smiling brightly at me. And she looked different but in a good way, she looked hot, I was shocked! This is not the Bella I knew.**

**BPOV **

**I woke around 8 and saw that Lottie had left, and I herd her shower running so I knew she was awake I decided to get up and get dressed too, I went to my wardrobe I had loads of clothes of all different styles, I usually go for the comfy jeans and loose hoody, but then I thought I need a change, I didn't want to stand in the shadow of my sister anymore, I wanted a new look I wanted to be a new me. I tried on lots of different thing but none really seemed right until this I had tight black jeans with small rips in them they made my legs look much longer, I chose a dark blue tank top, which said 'more fun more party' on it wow not something I would usually go for but I loved it I also had grey ankle boots with silver chains across the front the heel was quite high so I practiced walking for a while, when I perfected my walking I added accessories I had a black and silver necklace with lots of chains to match my boots, I had a silver and black chunky bracelet and black ring with a fake diamond in it, my earrings were black crowns with silver jewels on them and they completed my out fit, then I straightened my hair and put on some make up, I never wear make up unless it's a special occasion, but I figured it is special for me, then I turned round and looked in my full length mirror. **

"**Oh. My. God." I stuttered out "Shit" I was completely amazed I could not believe it was me! I looked so different, I looked hot! I decided to show Lottie so I went and sat on her bed and waited for her to finish in the shower. When the water turned off I started to get nervous, I herd her brush her teeth and then she opened the door, she stopped frozen with her mouth hanging open. After a minute of complete silence I stood up and twirled around.**

"**Do you like it?" I asked nervously **

"**OH. MY. GOD. BELLA!" She stated shocked "You look FUCKING AWSESOME!"**

**I laughed and said "Thank you" **

"**Wow, what brought this on?" she asked **

"**Well, I thought if were going to a new school I can have a new start and be whoever I want to be, I don't just want to be boring Bella anymore, I want people to notice me and say 'wow she's hot' and I really like this look, I think it will definitely suit the new bad ass Bella" I said and gave her jazz hands.**

"**You know that's so weird I actually thought the same thing, and pictured you like this the new 'bad ass Bella' and I absolutely love it! The boy's will go crazy for you in London I just know it! She said bouncing slightly.**

**God I loved her that's exactly what I needed her to say, I seemed to have grown confidence in my new look, I could feel it and I knew that I would love going to London now it just seemed right. I went up to Lottie and hugged her tightly; she truly was the best sister and my best friend I could ask for. I left Lottie then so she could get dressed too. Now this was the hard part, my parents. I went downstairs and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast, my mum was also in the making her self some cereal I walked in **

"**Morning" I said quietly **

**My mum turned round and jumped about a mile and dropped her bowl and it smashed all over the floor, she just stood there looking like my head just fell off.**

"**Bella" she said slightly breathless "what are you wearing?" she asked confused.**

"**It's my new look mum, the new me" I said smiling. She continued looking at me taking in my whole outfit.**

"**It's a bit much don't you think Bella?" she asked**

"**No I don't think it is at all, I love my new look," I said looking down at myself.**

"**But why Bella, why have you decided to dress like that?" she asked confused again. I told her the same reason I told Lottie, that I don't want to be boring Bella anymore, but I didn't want to tell her I was bad ass Bella either, I didn't think she would like that very much.**

"**Well I guess if you love it so much, then it's alright with me," she said while cleaning up the broken bowl on the floor. **

"**But I have no idea what your farther will say Bells".**

"**I know, I'm not looking forward to that. But thanks mum that really means a lot" I told her smiling, it was a very weird moment my mums never been that understanding, but I was definitely not complaining. The rest of the day went on as normal, I was hanging out with Lottie and mum was cleaning as usual. Me and Lottie spent the day down at Le Push as it was uncommonly warm, when we saw people we knew (which was almost everyone) they all loved my new look, and then we told them the news our friends Angela and Jessica were really upset and we promised that we would call, write and e-mail them, they were a bit happier by now and we were all laughing and joking around as normal. It was starting to rain now and we all decided to come round our house, when we got the it was 5 and my farther was home I told them to go upstairs and wait for me, as they were going up I whispered**

"**And if I'm not back in 2 hours, call the police" I whispered laughing.**

"**But your dad is the police" Ang stated laughing **

"**Shit" I said, "Ok the F.B.I" I said more seriously now**

"**Done" they all said in unison. **

**Ok now I was getting nervous, I walked into the living room were both of my parents were sat watching T.V.**

"**Hey dad" I said quietly walking by the side of him. **

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" he shouted looking at me in disgust**

"**I-it's my n-new l-l-look?" I was scared as hell now**

"**YOUR NEW LOOK? I DON'T THINK SO, CHANGE NOW!" He shouted.**

**Suddenly my newfound confidence kicked in.**

"**NO I WILL NO GO AND CHANGE, THIS IS MY NEW LOOK AND IM STAYING LIKE IT" I was sure my face was very red by now, and a number of emotions crossed my dads face shock, anger, sadness, disappointment and then back to anger. **

_**Oh crap!**_

"**HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN IN TO YOU, YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN POLITE, AND NOW YOUR SHOUTING AT YOUR OWN FATHER! WHERE IS YOUR RESPECT!? WHAT ARE PEOPLE GOING TO THINK WHEN THEY LOOK AT YOU?!" His face getting redder and redder my the second, I took a deep breath and couldn't believe what I was about to say but I knew I needed to do it**

"**WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I GIVE YOU RESPECT, WHEN YOU'VE NEVER GIVEN IT ME? LIKE RIGHT NOW YOU SHOULDN'T BE ANGRY AT MY BECAUSE OF THE WAY I DRESS JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK IT WILL MAKE YOU LOOK BAD, YOU SHOULD BE RESPECTING ME BY SAYING ITS MY OWN CHOICE!" I shouted back shaking with anger now.**

"**She's right love" my mother said softly**

**He then took a deep breath and let it out slowly,**

"**Ok, Bella go upstairs so I can calm down and talk to your mother" his voice rather strained. My mother smiled at me and I thanked her silently and walked up to my room, I opened the door to see three very shocked faces I laughed and sat on my bed.**

"**What are you staring at?" I said laughing.**

"**Who are you and what have you done with Bella?" Jessica exclaimed **

"**I'm still Bella, just new and improved bad ass Bella" I winked at them and they all giggled.**

"**I've never seen you shout before" Angela said still laughing I just laughed and gave her a cheeky grin, we laughed and changed the subject to London they were happy for us but sad we were leaving, we were talking about the huge dance studios and boy's when my dad came in, Ang and Jess were looking around the room obviously uncomfortable, Lottie just looked at me, and I was looking straight at my dad. He cleared his throat and spoke.**

"**Bells I'm sorry I over reacted, I do respect you it was just a bit of a shock that's all, I don't want to fight with you especially when your leaving soon, I hope you can forgive me?" he asked me giving me sad eyes. **

"**Yes you did over react, I don't want to fight with you either but I just kind of lost it back there, and I do accept you apology daddy" I said giving him a smile **

"**Good well, I guess ill see you later then Bells. Hello Angela, Jessica. Are you staying over?" he asked they looked at me and I smiled **

"**Yes please, Charlie" they said grinning.**

"**Ok, no mischief then girls" he chuckled**

"**Us? Never!" we all said sarcastically he laughed as he closed the door and left**

**We then had to go to their houses and ask their parents and get their stuff, they both were allowed. We started laughing and running back to our house. We stayed up late watching girly movies and talking when we finally fell asleep it was about 2:30. We woke up the next morning about 11 o'clock. We took turns having a shower and getting ready, we then went down for breakfast. After we ate Ang and Jess left to go home.**

**Lottie and I decided to go shopping for London so we went to Seattle and spend the day there. We had new almost everything, we each bought new suitcases mine was midnight blue and Lottie's was baby pink, I had never really like pink to be honest but it suited her. All of the clothes I bought were in my new style and I absolutely loved them, Lottie's we mostly pink and very girly. When we finally got home we were exhausted and went straight to our beds**

**The rest of the week went really fast and before we new it it was Friday morning and we were showering and getting really to leave. I decided to wear some grey ripped skinny jeans, a black and white striped top which was of the shoulder and bunched up one side at the bottom, I wore black and white striped heals to match my top, I also had a long sleeved leather jacket that went to my hips. For accessories I went for a guitar pendant necklace some black beaded bracelets and some round black stud earrings. And I loved the look. I walked into Lottie's room to see if she was ready. She looked amazing, she was wearing skintight white skinny jeans with high purple boots that come to mid calf, and she had a white top under and black and grey striped cardigan her bag and her jewellery matched her purple boots and looked fantastic.**

"**Wow look at you" we both said at the same time and laughed.**

**We both looked at our selves in Lottie's mirror and we looked good! **

"**I love your boots lott!" I said staring at them.**

"**Thanks, I love your top! I think I'm jealous" she exclaimed.**

"**Wow, your actually jealous of me for once" I giggled **

"**Yup, so you packed?" she asked smiling brightly at me.**

"**MmHmm, all ready" I was getting excited now. **

**We went took our suitcases downstairs and gave them to our dad to put in the boot of our Audi, we took one last look round the house and got in the car with mum and dad. We drove to the airport and were talking about the good times we have spent together, our holidays, birthdays and Christmas. It didn't take us long to get to the airport and dad gave us our tickets. Mum was crying and dad looked sad but we gave them both long hugs and lots of kisses**

"**Be good girls and don't forget to ring up when you get there. We'll miss you!" they shouted to us.**

"**We will, love you!" We both replied.**

"**Love you too" **

**And with that we turned and started walking to our gate number. When we got there it didn't take long until people were boarding the plain so we followed and got on the plain and sat in out seats. It was first class so we had lots of room and personal TV's. We sat down and the seats were surprisingly comfy. We ordered some food and watched a movie. I got a chicken salad and Lottie got a cheese and ham sandwich. The flight took ages and I eventually fell asleep. Lottie who was jumping in her seat with a huge smile shook me awake.**

"**Were landing, where landing!" she almost shouted at me.**

**I sat up properly and put my seatbelt on, now feeling extremely nervous. When the plain finally touched down we were both jumping up and down giggling like 5 year olds, when we got off the plain we went to get our luggage and then walked to the front entrance, the sun was out and it was fairly warm, this seemed to brighten up our moods even more if that was possible, we looked around and saw a man with a sign saying 'Isabella and Charlotte Swan' we screamed and giggled and ran up to the man, he looked quite scared at first but then smiled and laughed**

"**Isabella and Charlotte?" he asked amused.**

"**Bella and Lottie actually, but yeah that's us" we smiled brightly.**

"**Ok, Bella and Lottie, welcome to London my name is Ben, now its about a half an hour drive to the Academy so do need anything before we leave?" he asked **

"**No were all good, thanks Ben," We giggled again**

**He motioned us to follow him and he took our suitcases, we didn't have to walk far when he led us to a huge limo. We looked at each other and grinned.**

"**Is this for us?" I asked**

"**Yes, your parents want you to arrive in style" he replied smiling.**

**We giggled and screamed and bit more and got in, I made a mental note to thank them when we got there. The limo ride was nothing compared to the plain journey and we were there in no time at all. When we got there it was massive and so beautiful it was amazing, there was students everywhere saying goodbye to family's and talking to people. Me and Lottie were in complete silence just looking around and then I saw **_**them**_**, there were 5 of them and they were all breathtakingly beautiful with very pale skin, there was a short girl with short black hair and eyes like golden honey, she was hugging a tall lean guy with dirty blond slightly curly hair and again with golden honey eyes, then there was a very tall strikingly beautiful woman she had long blonde hair and full red lips and she also had golden honey eyes, she was sat on a huge guy with BIG muscles he had very short brown hair and with the same golden honey eyes. And there he was the most gorgeous and sexiest man I have ever seen, he had bronzed coloured hair and it was slightly messy he looked strong but not as big as the other one but he also had the same golden honey eyes wow I hope I had some classes with him. He was wearing a rock t-shirt which showed his muscles perfectly he also had on some tight jeans, and some vans, he was so handsome I couldn't look away. **

**A/N well that's the first chapter, whatcha think? Please tell me if there are spelling/grammar mistakes. Please review it will give me motivation to write faster :D**

**Chapter 2, they will meet but she doesn't meet him first who will it be and what will that person say when they find out that Bella's interested??? **


	2. New Friends

A/N: ok time for chapter 2. Hope you like it . I will try and update every day, but if I cant I do apologise. But I have got tonsillitis at the moment so I'm in bed with my laptop!

**~Dani~**

**Chapter 2: New Friends.**

**BPOV**

**Saturday **

Ok stop staring, you'll look crazy, just then Lottie punched my arm.

"**Hey? What was that for?" I asked shocked.**

"**You were lost in your own world and staring at that very hot guy for like 5 whole minuets?" she replied**

"**Have you seen him? Do you blame me?" I giggled **

"Haha I suppose not, come on lets find our rooms" she said. I was upset that we weren't sharing a room but were only 2 doors away so it wasn't that bad. I knew I wouldn't be near him either; the girl's dorms and the boy's dorms was up the stairs, that was a shame. Are rooms were fairly easy to find, when we got there I went into my room and Lottie went into hers. When I unlocked the door with my key, the room was big and bright with large windows, the walls were a light pink with a wooden flooring there was two pale blue sofas and a TV on the wall, there were two girls sat on the sofa watching the TV and they turned to me and smiled, I was almost mesmerized by them, then I realised it was them, the girls from the group of beautiful people, the ones with _him. _"Hello" I said quietly

"**Hey, you are new roommate?" the small one said**

" **Umm yeah, I think so?" I asked.**

"**Bella Swan is it?" The blonde one asked sweetly. **

"**Yeah uhh, how did you.." The small one cut across me **

"**We were told last week that you were coming today" she said **

**She ran over to me and hugged me tightly, and then the blonde one did the same. **

"**I'm Alice, and this is Rosalie, it's good to meet you Bella" she said bouncing up and down.**

"**It's good to meet you too, both of you" I said smiling. **

**I took my suitcase to my room and Alice and Rosalie followed, my room was quite spacious with another big window, the walls were off-white and matched the carpet, there was a single bed with pink covers and pillow's, there was a large wardrobe and a dressing table there was also a desk which had three draws with a computer already set up on it. In front of the desk there was a light pink chair. **

_**Why does everything have to be pink!**_

"Umm why is everything pink?" I asked them.

"because were girls, I've replaced all mine for red. See I'm not the only girl who doesn't like pink Alice!" Rosalie answered laughing.

"huh, well you must be the only two" she said looking confused.

Rosalie and I just looked at each other and laughed, it was strange I felt almost comfortable with them, almost. We I stared to unpack my case and they left, talking about what to do. I smiled when Alice said that they should wait for me to un pack and take me with them. I didn't take long un-till the room actually looked like I lived in it. When I was finished I got my stuff for the shower and went into the living room and found them on the sofa talking.

"does anybody need the bathroom, I'm going to have a shower?" I asked them and they looked slightly amused.

"no were fine, thanks though" Alice said smiling.

I was confused why was that funny? Oh well I just brushed it off. I locked the door and started the water before taking off my clothes I stepped into the shower and the warm water was refreshing after my long journey, I just relaxed there for a few minuets before washing myself with my strawberry shower gel, I then shaved, washed my hair and got out, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out. I opened the door and there he was. He was even more breathtaking up close, my breath hitched and I took a step back. He stared back at me with his gorgeous eyes they were slightly wide and darker now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were here yet, I'm Edward Cullen, you must be Bella Swan?" he asked his voice low and husky

"Y-yes, umm nice to m-meet you Edward" I stuttered out shakily.

He grinned, and it was the most amazing thing I ever saw his teeth were perfect and bright white, I must have been staring again because he laughed and shook his head.

_Shit! Great now he thinks you're a crazy person._

_No he doesn't he was smiling remember?_

_I suppose, wait ok maybe I am crazy I'm actually talking to myself in my head and answering. _

He looked down at my towel and then back up at me smiling.

_**Dammit you're only in your towel. Leave woman now!**_

"Umm I'm gonna go, umm…." I said while starting to walk away

**But me being me I tripped over the sofa, and I closed my eyes waiting for complete embarrassment but I felt strong hands catch me just as I was about to hit the floor, I opened my eyes and he turned me around and smiled.**

"**There's a sofa there by the way" he said while trying to hold back laughter.**

"**Umm, yeah thanks" I said feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. **

**He let me go and I rushed as fast I could in to my room closing the door behind me and leaning against it. **

"**Crap why are you so clumsy around really hot guys?" I asked myself quietly **

**I thought I heard a quite chuckling but wasn't sure if it was my imagination, I got dressed as quickly as I could wearing leather leggings and a black and white stripped top with a belt with silver square studs on it at my hips, I put on my black and white stripped wedges, I have a bow necklace and a bracelet that matched my belt, I dried my hair and curled it, put on a bit of make up and I was ready. I stopped at my door for a moment and wondered of Edward was still out there, I took a deep breath and opened my door slowly and there he was, again with the dazzling smile and the dark eyes.**

"You look good enough to eat" she said amused slightly

"**U****mm thanks, I probably don't taste very good though. Are you looking for Alice or Rosalie?" I asked smiling and still slightly nervous **

"**No actually I have been sent to get you, because they could wait in this room anymore or so they said" she said dazzling me with his smile again.**

**It took me a few seconds to reply to him.**

"**Oh where are we going?" I asked staring at his sexy lips.**

"**To a meadow" he stated matter-of-factly.**

"**Oh okay give me a minute" I said grabbing my leather jacket that I wore earlier.**

"**Ready now?" he asked smiling **

**I nodded and we walked out of the dorms and on the school grounds we walked for about 10 minutes and we were there. It was a beautiful place with loads of flowers and trees it was very large and it only had one clear entrance. Right in the middle of the meadow was a large picnic blanket and Alice and Rosalie were sat there with I'm presuming there boyfriends. I turned to look at Edward and he was looking straight at me smiling.**

"**It's beautiful" I said in amazement**

"**I know" he said simply.**

**He started to walk towards his friends and I followed quietly. Uneven ground and these shoes didn't mix well together so I was stumbling around like some drunken girl how embarrassing. When we got to them Edward introduced me to them**

"**Bella this is Jasper" he said pointing to the tall one with dirty blonde curly hair **

"**Hello" I said quietly **

"**Hey Bella" he said politely**

"**And this is Emmet" he said as he pointed to the huge one with dark short hair **

"**Hello" I said a little loader this time.**

"**BELLA, so good to meet you" he boomed while standing and embracing me in a huge bear hug.**

"**Umm-can't-breath" I said shakily **

**He set me down and apologized repeatedly while laughing Edward motioned me to sit down next to him. I sat down quickly; I didn't need to be asked twice. They started some general convocation that left me mostly smiling and nodding. I honestly didn't mind I was still nervous around them, I think the main reason for that is every time I glanced at Edward he was looking at me. **_**I didn't mind that much that man can do whatever he wants to me.**_

_**What has gotten in to you Bella?**_

_**Umm hello look at him! Everything about him makes me want to jump him!**_

I was pulled out of my little discussion by Emmet booming at me.

"**BELLLAAA? Any body home?" he chuckled **

"**Yeah, umm sorry I was in my own little world" I said mumbling **

**They all laughed, "That happens a lot doesn't it?" Edward asked me in his deep velvety voice.**

"**Yeah it does" I said laughing too now.**

"**Sooo, do you have a boyfriend Bellaboo? He asked me winking and looking at Edward.**

"**Nope" I said popping the 'p'. **

"**Neither has Eddie over here" he said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.**

**Oh god now I was embarrassed I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks fast. Was he suggesting Edward and me? If only, I bet he could have any girl he wanted. Why would he pick me? No that would never happen. **

"**Shut up Emmet!" Edward said sternly **

"**Want to go?" He asked me.**

"**Yes please" I said quietly **

**Edward got up and gave me his hand I grabbed it and gasped, it was ice cold. He pulled me up and smiled. **

**EPOV**

**I asked her if she wanted to leave and she agreed, I couldn't just sit there she would die of embarrassment. I was glad she didn't have a boyfriend though, she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and she smelt fucking amazing. I have never wanted someone's blood more than this. But I didn't want to hurt her; I wanted to be with her forever. It was so frustrating that I couldn't hear her thoughts, and I don't know why. I could read everyone else's thoughts, but when I looked at her… nothing. I shrugged it off; I would ring my farther Carlisle later. I stood up and offered her my hand she took it and gasped. **_**Shit you're a vampire remember cold skin? **_**She stood and she looked at me and smiled, thank god it can't of worried her that much then, she wasn't running and screaming. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 6 o'clock; we had been at the meadow for hours.**

"**Bella, are you hungry? Want to get some food?" I asked her politely **

"**Yeah, sure" she replied.**

**We were almost at the edge of the field now and we were walking painfully slowly, but I would be patient for her, I would do anything for her. We walked into the restaurant and sat down. The waitress walking over and was staring at me and swaying her hips, I just turned and looked at Bella, I could tell that she was trying to hold back laughter.**

"**Hello, can I get you anything?" the waitress asked looking at me **

"**I don't want anything thank you, Bella?" I said politely**

"**Can I have a coke and a mushroom ravioli please?" she asked the waitress.**

"**Yep, be right back." She replied bored.**

"**Oh my god. Did you see the way she was looking at you?" she asked me grinning**

"**Yeah, it was kind of hard not to notice that" I said laughing **

"**I guess you get that all the time though huh?" she was looking away when she asked me I knew it embarrassed her, I could imagine her cute blush now. **

"**Why do you say that Bella?" I asked her grinning cheekily**

"**Well… Because your gorgeous" she said looking deep into my eyes.**

**I smiled and she blushed and that was the moment I knew it Bella Swan is the girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with or death depending on which way you look at it. **

"**Would you want to do this again sometime?" I asked giving her my best smile **

"…**With…. you..?" she answered slowly staring at my lips and licking hers slightly. **

**I took all of my will power and strength not to leap over the table and bite her, but I managed to stay calm.**

"**Yes, only with me" I exclaimed **

**She had the biggest smile and said she would love too. This made me so happy I just wanted to pick her up and kiss her sexy pink lips. I felt such a strong connection to her and I didn't know why, all I knew is that I wanted to be with Bella. I wanted to own her, I wanted her to own me, and I wanted to protect her. No I needed to protect her because I don't know what I would do with out her now. It seems I have been waiting for her my whole existence, and I'm so glad I did. **

**BPOV**

**I was almost finished my food, and I was ecstatic he had asked me to this again with him and only him he said, I could of just jumped over the table and kissed his perfect mouth for days, but I restrained myself. I really didn't want to scare this one off. There was something about him that was strange though, it intrigued me I didn't want to ask him, but I would listen to him when he felt like I should know. But all I knew is that whatever it was it would not bother me in the slightest, I don't know why but I felt as if he was part of me now, like I needed him. It was starting to get late and I was getting more and more sleepy by the second. I quickly finished my food and got out my money to pay.**

"**What are you doing? I'm not going to let you pay!" he said slightly shocked**

"**Oh okay, well thanks Edward" I replied smiling.**

**After he paid for my food we turned and left, it was a really warm night I was shocked I wasn't used to heat at night. We continued to walk to the dorms, and he walked me to my door, and I got my key out. I turned to Edward.**

"**Thank you for tonight, I had a really great time with you" I said staring into his eyes**

"**Anytime, me dearest Bella" he replied simply.**

**Then I turned to unlock my door but his hands were on my shoulders turning me to him, he slowly pulled me closer until I was only inches away from him. I could smell his sweet breath, and it felt like a magnetic pull I just had to get closer. I closed the gap between us and his lips were like ice against mine but it was the best sensation I had ever felt, he opened his mouth slightly and ran his soft tongue across my bottom lip asking for entry. I opened my mouth slowly giving him access to me, and our tongues brushed together and I let out a quiet moan. I think I felt him smile a little until he pulled away. I stood there panting and I noticed his eyes were dark, almost black. I was about to ask him about his eyes but he spoke.**

"**I have to go now Bella, goodnight, I'll speak to you tomorrow and we'll arrange date" he said giving me a cheeky grin.**

**I nodded and said a breathless "night Edward" and he turned and left I unlocked the door to see three very happy faces smiling at me. Lottie, Alice and Rose. **_**Crap they know what you've been up too. **_

"**Hey guy's, what's up?" I said oblivious to there grins **

**Alice raised her eyebrows at me and simply said "spill!"**

"**I don't know what your talking about Alice" I said trying to smile convincingly and they all scoffed at me **

"**Ohhh Bella, Bella, Bella. You really don't think things through do you?" Rose said chuckling.**

"**What?" I asked confused.**

**She simply pointed to the door and said "spy hole" and they all dissolved in to hysterics. **

"**Ok, ok, I get it now shut up" I said annoyed **

"**Were so happy for you Bells, you look so good together" Lottie said **

"**So cute" Alice added**

"**Perfect" said Rose**

"**Thanks guys, its weird I feel like so connected with him. And I already miss him?" it came out as a question for some reason. **

"**I felt exactly the same when I met Jazzy, it was amazing. I will never forget that feeling" Alice said looking up to the ceiling. **

"**Yep, and me" Rose said giggling.**

**We carried on with general chitchat, but I was starting to get really sleepy now so I excused myself and went in to my room. I felt drained, it was too warm in my room so I opened my window wide and took a deep breath of fresh air, it help to clear my head. I took all of my make up off and changed into a tight black top with midnight blue spots and some lacy boy shorts. I lay down on my bed a relaxed thinking about my day and of course that led to Edward, as I was thinking about him I drifted off into a deep sleep and started to dream.**

Dream

_I closed the gap between us and his lips were like ice against mine but it was the best sensation I had ever felt, he opened his mouth slightly and ran his soft tongue across my bottom lip asking for entry. I opened my mouth slowly giving him access to me, and our tongues brushed together and I let out a quiet moan. I think I felt him smile a little until he pulled away. I stood there panting and I noticed his eyes were dark, almost black. I was about to ask him about his eyes but he spoke. _

"_**Bella, can I come in?" his voice was husky and such a turn on I felt wetness pooling at my centre.**_

_**I grabbed his ice-cold hands and pulled him inside, he lifted me bridal style and took me to my room, never breaking eye contact. He laid me on the bed and positioned himself above me leaning on his elbows he kissed me deeply exploring my mouth with his tongue, his right hand moved up to grab my breast and he squeezed lightly making me moan quietly, he pulled my dress off me staring for a moment he reached behind me and undid the clasp of my bra and took it off he gasped and his eyes grew darker. He moved down and took my nipple into his mouth and slowly started licking the tip until it was rock hard, he then did the same to my other nipple, this time biting slightly making me moan louder.**_

"_**Uhh… Edward" I moaned loudly **_

"_**Yes, I love it when you moan my name baby" he smiled a dark smile and I could feel myself getting dripping wet.**_

_**He kissed and licked his way down to my stomach making me moan even more, he pulled off my leggings and his smile grew when he saw my black lace boy shorts, h ripped them off with his teeth and his fingers found my entrance.**_

"_**Mmm, so wet for me Bella" he said quietly grinning.**_

End dream

I woke up with a jump to find my hands down my boy shorts, I looked over and saw someone standing there, I turned to the side to turn on my lamp but nobody was there. I was starting to get freaked out so I shut my window and my curtains and got back into bed it wasn't long before I fell back asleep.

**A/N: well I no its not a real lemon but don't worry there will be plenty to come :D that was actually my first lemon, how was it? Please review it would make me feel better ;) **

**~Dani~**


End file.
